


Remember Me (Military AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe sings a certain song to his daughter Shara before he leaves for deployment. A song his parents used to sing to him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Remember Me (Military AU)

He was going on another tour of Afghanistan is was killing you. Shara was five years old and her papa was the love of her life. They were always attached at the hip. And after finding out about his deployment? Shara was constantly trying to find a reason to make her papa stay.

“But papa! Bee Bee behaves bettew when you’re awound! He nevew listens to mama so he’ll get in twouble!”

“Shar, honey, you know that’s not true. Bee Bee is a very good boy and listens to mama all the time.” Poe looked to his corgi that sat on the bed, “Ain’t that right, buddy?” the corgi wagged his tail and barked. 

Shara’s eyes drooped and her lip began to tremble, “I don’t want you to go!” She said slamming her hands onto the bed.

Poe sighed. He paused his packing and sat on the bed with his daughter, “I know, sweetheart, but I have to do this. People need me overseas. They need a hero. Remember mama telling you I was a hero, right?” 

Shara slowly nodded, “Yeah. You and Uncah Finn and Uncah Ben are heroes.”

“See?”

“But why can’t Uncah Finn and Uncah Ben go and you stay?” tears started to stream down Shara’s face. 

Poe cupped her little face in his hands and wiped her tears away, “It’s not that easy, Shar.”

“Can I come with you?” She looked up at Poe with pleading eyes. His heart was breaking so much. He knew eventually this was going to be hard for him and his family. He loved you and Shara to no end. Plus, you were also pregnant with his son, Cassian. He hated to leave you alone like this.

“You can’t do that either, baby.”

Shara climbed into her papa’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I don’t want you to leave!” He cried into Poe’s shoulder.

Poe looked to the door and saw you standing there with red eyes and a hand over your ever growing stomach. He gave you a sad and sorry look. You knew what you were signing up for when you married Poe. You’d gone through it before when Shara was months old. Now you had to go through this again. It was hard the first time, but this was harder. 

You walked up to the pair and sat beside Poe. You stroked your little girl’s hair as you spoke comforting words, “Come on, Shara. No tears. You gotta be strong for Cass and I.”

Shara whipped her head to you, “I don’t wanna be stwong! Papa’s stwong so he stays hewe!”

You picked her up and sat her on your lap, “We’ll all miss papa, Shar. But he’ll be back in no time. And he’ll always be in our hearts as long as we remember him.”

 _Remember._ That word triggered the memory of a song Poe’s parents used to sing to him all the time before they left for deployment. He stood up and grabbed the guitar that sat in the corner of the room. 

He strummed it finding the right notes and tuning it. He looked up to you and his daughter, “Alright, Shar. I’m gonna sing you a song that my mama and papa used to sing to me before they left okay?”

Shara nodded and Poe began to strum his guitar and sing:

_Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don’t let it make you cry  
For even if I’m far away, I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart  
Remember me  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar  
  
Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be  
Until you’re in my arms again  
Remember me_

When Poe finished, Shara climbed off you and rushed over to Poe’s arms. Poe started to cry when Shara whispered in his ear, “I’ll remember you, papa.”

With tears running down your face, you stood up and gave your husband and daughter some privacy before it was time for Poe to leave.


End file.
